User talk:JhazngirlJH
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mason Grayback page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James (Talk) 22:07, September 29, 2010 Extra information I don't know~ I get the summaries and pictures from http://justjaredjr.buzznet.com : ) If ya type “Wizards of Waverly Place” in the search box it will pull up the newest info about the show and the cast : ) Help! Can you offer assistance? I accidentally uploaded a pic to the WoWp pic gallery Silshrek 07:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC)silshrek OOps,nevermind Silshrek 00:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC)silshrek Actually,there is something you might be able to answer? How does one become an "officer" of this wiki?Silshrek 05:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC)silshrek Would it be a bad thing,if there were a picture page,for the season 4 episodes? Anything I can do? I've noticed a lot of what appear to be "disposable pages" popping up. Anything that I can offer,in terms of assistance?Silshrek 22:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I've got 7 ready "for the axe",so far Silshrek 03:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC)silshrek I would like help deleted pointless pages too. But how you do make a page “candidates for deletion” Dec.Roze :D 15:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) When you click edit,it indicates you tag it with delete ,the marks are supposed to surround delete Silshrek 17:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC)silshrek Voted on that link you sent,via twitter. Can't "DM",since I'm only following you Oh yeah,suppose I should mention something. I'm "mimacjunk",on twitter Silshrek 22:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC)silshrek blog help? hi there! i have a minor problem. I posted a blog yesterday and it keeps coming up saying (bloginvalidparam) or something like that. I'm not sure why it would do that, and i have other blog posts on other wikis with the same message. Is it something i did or do i need to repost my blog? If you can help i would appreciate very much! thx! I am Carlisle's Princess 17:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Tokka is the epicness Hi it's me again. apparently my blogs are back up and working. Thank you for helping. I guess it was my computer! I am Carlisle's Princess 17:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tokka is the epicness hey there! Um i was wondering if u could go to my blog and comment? nobody has yet, and i kinda need the feedback, so if u could to that, i would appreciate it! I am Carlisle's Princess 18:51, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Tokka is the epicness Help There are a few articles that I would like to improve but they're locked. I also made a logo for the wiki and I was going to fix up the main page. Can you help me? SpadeAce 22:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I am finishing up the logo. It should be done by tomorrow. By the way, can I make a help page for the new members and a 'what doesn't belong here' page? SpadeAce 21:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm..seems we have a problem. An anonymous user,has been vandalizing the wiki,and "Wizards Vs Angels" Silshrek 07:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC)silshrek Is there any way we can protect pages here? Like for instance,Maxine Russo? Here we go again. 76.94.188.227 is making a bunch of "garbage edits",reversing what I fix..and adding some "character named andre" Silshrek 22:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC)silshrek